Namimori's new teacher
by KathyKyoya
Summary: What will happen if Dino was a transferred teacher to Hibari's school? Poor Namimori's school :3 I warn you, it's a yaoi (D18) fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn D18 yaoi doujinshi (boyxboy) so if you don't like this kind of things you need to do 2 things: First, go to a doctor to find out what's wrong with your head and second, don't read it. This dj is a D18, which means DinoxHibari (my favorite couple 3 ). To rest of you people, that your brain **does** exist in your head, please enjoy :3_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**"Yes, the new one is here"** someone whispered.** "Do you think he is a good one? I heard he is from Italy. He must be tough..." "Could he-" "As you should know, I don't allow crowding in Namimori so you better go to your classes before I bite you to death"** a heavy, creepy and serious voice sounded from behind those students. **"Hi-Hibari-san, w-we didn't want t-t-to a-annoy you, we are going to our lesson r-right now"** said the student, with his voice shaking.** "Even though it's still break time..."** a short boy whispered. **"Did you say something herbivore?" "Y-yes, i-i-i-it's n-not fair, it's still b-break t-time! I mean c-c-come oon now Hibari-san, we were talking about lessons..."** answered the boy. **"You talk back to me first and then you lie huh?"** Hibari took out his weapons and said **"Well then, I should bite you to death."** The boy started running but Hibari reached him immediately. The boy started to ask for help but no one would help him against an angry Hibari. When Hibari was going to hit him, he felt a whip wrapping around of his hand. He froze for a bit, surprised that someone if thought about stopping him, but he turned around in an instant, with a sarcastic smile on his face, **"Why would you possibly believe that you can do something like that and not get punished?"** but when he turned he saw a blonde man that he had never seen again.

**"Ahaha, you must be Kyouya that the head minister told me that I should be afraid of, right? Ahah, umm, I'm Dino Cavallone, the new teacher"** he said and a cheerful smile put out on his face. _/That person seems really clumsy and silly...and he's supposed to be Namimori's new teacher? Well I guess I mustn't bite him to death then.../_ Hibari thought. **"And what do you teach exactly?" "Umm, huh, I will be your trainer, once a week that you have gymnastic-the other times you'll do with your standard gymnast-but I also teach history"** Dino said while laughing-in a silly way. _/This person is going to teach us Namimori's great history? I need to talk to the head minister.../_ **"S-so you are Dino-sensei? You are the one coming from Italy?"** said the boy who was still on the ground, that all this time was trying to understand what exactly have happened_ /He just stopped Hibari-san? He stopped him? He did? Him? I'm saved?/ _**"Yup, that would be me!"** _/His cheerful voice...his happy smile...they're so irritating. I already hate him./_ **"So, umm, I think that we have class together the next hour so, Kyouya, could you come and help me with my stuff? Ehh, please?"** the blonde guy asked gently. **"Why should I he-...Sure, Cavallone-sensei."** answered Hibari, while he was trying not to tell him his opinion loudly.

Hibari went into the office and he noticed that everything was perfectly organized.** "Why are your stuff so organized..sensei?** said, almost whispered, Hibari. **"Well, umm, I asked help to organize them 'cause if I wouldn't I would have problems finding my books, notes and stuff..."**_ /Help huh? It doesn't surprise me at all...he wouldn't be capable to do something like that on his own/_ For some reason, he was feeling weird be alone with him, in his office.** "So, um, Kyouya...do you like history?"** he was trying so hard to talk with him that it was pathetic...that was Hibari's first thought. In another way, it was kind of impressive that he wasn't afraid of him. _/...yet. He is new in the area any way.../_ **"Yes, especially Namimori's..."**_ /Weird, he doesn't look like a nerd...it could be just that.../_ **"...You really like Namimori huh?"** Dino continued his thought loudly **"Of course. And you should respect it too, because if you destroy anything, if you step on a single flower, if you kill even one fly, I'll forget that you are a teacher and I'll bite you to death"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

After getting some books to help Cavallone (thing that kind of pissed him off), Hibari got out of the office as fast as he could, but Dino caught up with him. **"Umm, so, where is your classroom?"** Hibari stopped running, since that person had already reached him. He stared at Dino's stuff for some secs and then he answered** "Let me go first sesnsei, so you can follow me..."** he had already thought about leading him to the gym, which was empty that moment so he could bite him to death, but he regretted it.** "Hahah, you're right, okay then, go on!"** and a large smile again appeared on his face again_. /Why does he have to get this large, silly, cheerful smile every time he talks? It pisses me off/_ Hibari thought, but got in front of the Italian. He walked in the class and all the talks, all the laughs, all the manga, all the trash and cellphones disappeared and the students sat immediately at their sits. Hibari left on the desk the books when Dino got in. All the students stared at him, the girls with those fangirling eyes that made the new teacher blush. **"Thanks Kyouya, you were a real help"** Dino said and touched Hibari's hair. Hibari felt his warm hands chuck him. It was kind of feeling good and he closed his eyes. He opened them at once though, 'cause he felt all the students stare at him. He gave them a death glare that made them look away straight away and then he go and sat at his chair. **"Hello class, I'm the new teacher, Dino Cavallone. I came yesterday from Italy. I want to get along with you because it's my first time teaching in a japanese school. Now then, how about open our book on page 12?"** While Dino was teaching, he was reading the rest of the book, he was so inpatient to learn even more about his sweet Namimori! When the bell rang he got up immediately, and went straight to the door. He felt an arm grab him though. He turned around with his angry face and saw Dino. **"So it's you...you better stop doing this sort of things because you will truly regret it. What did you want?" "Umm, huh, I...oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you to help me take my stuff to my next class..." "That can't happen. I have to watch Namimori and prevent the pupils from crowding" "Come on now Kyouya, it'll only be a minute!" "Mmm...fine then..."** When he left Dino's stuff on the desk of his next class Dino started chucking his hair again. Hibari blushed, and then he double blushed because he realized that he blushed because that person chucked his hair. **"I-I'll be g-going now"**_ /Wait a sec. My...my voice is trebling?** And shaking**? Why? Why did I.../_ He left the class running, leaving behind Dino wondering what happened to him and why was he so in a hurry.

Hibari went in the playground and started making the students be in small groups, so they wouldn't crowding, quietly. When he finished he was on his way to the rooftop when Kusakabe stopped him. **"What do you want? Everything's fine, I made it sure" "Umm, I'm sure of it, I just wanted to ask you about that new teacher..."** Kusakabe asked **"That Bronco? Why you care? You don't have him as a teacher" "I know but...nevermind..."** Hibari turned around to leave but Kusakabe stopped him again** "Kyo-san...should I...check about him?" "Do as you wish, I don't really care"**

Hibari went on the rooftop, to take a nap as he always did, since the certain break lasted for 20 minutes. **"Midori tanabikou, Naminori no..."** he heard Naminori's song and he opened his eyes slowly. **"Hibari, Hibari" "I told you to stay back, I can't watch you all the time" **The Hibird roosted in Hibari's black hair. /That bronco...what is he doing here anyway? Why did you come all the way from Italy? How can he be a history teacher and a trainer at the same time? And why I get so irritated from him while I'm making all these questions about him? It pisses me off.../ he closed his eyes and before he realized he fell asleep.

**"Hibari, Hibari"** Hibari opened his eyes abruptly and searched who made the huge mistake and disturbed him from his sleep, but when he saw the hibird he calmed down. **"What is it? What do you want? I told you to not disturbing me while I'm sleeping" "School time, school time"** hibird responded. Hibari stood up in an instant, and he looked at his watch. He looked at the time surprised, he was terribly late! He jumped over the roof and ran into the class. He completely ignored the angry teacher and he opened his book at the right page. **"Hibari, could you tell as the answer for the ex. 2?"** Hibari didn't want to read it loud, so he gave his notebook to Sasawada Ryohei to read it. When Ryohei was done, the teacher blushed angrily that he had answered right but continued with the lesson. Hibari couldn't focus on the lesson at all, he was wondering why the hell did he dream about it. What was going on anyway?_ /That person...that guy...I..I..I'll bite him to death!/_

When Hibari was heading out of the classroom the teacher stopped him and said **"As you can understand, I can't just let you come in the class whenever you like because the other students will start doing it too and you don't want something like that, do you? Well, I'll have to give you a detention...after school, you'll stay for 2 extra hours but because I have things to do, that new teacher will watch you instead of me"**_ /Why the bronco...?/_ **"Fine, I understand"** Hibari said and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

When school was finally over Hibari started to get back home but his teacher stopped him **"Umm, *cough* are you forgetting something? You'll stay for 2 extra hours"** Hibari turned around, gave his teacher a death glance and sat back to his seat. **"Dino-sensei is coming so just wait here. If he isn't back in a couple of minutes, go and find him"**  
10 minutes had already passed and Dino wasn't there, so Hibari went to find him. He was outside of his office, ready to knock the door when he heard him talking to the phone. **"Yeah, I know but right now I have work...what do you mean? Of course not! How about a date for dinner? Yeah, you know what I mean. Well at the bar, I don't have a problem. Sure. How about...6:00? I'll finish at 4:30...yes, should I come over your house and take you? Good, see you there then.."** _/Why is he speaking japanese? If it's a girlfriend it would be more sensible if she was an Italian.../ _A girlfriend? Why would he have a girlfriend? He doesn't have the right to... _/Wh-why am I getting irritated from this? Why do I care if he has a girlfriend or not? And why doesn't he have any right...?/_** "Oh, shoot, I'm late! Kyouya is waiting for me!"** _/Kyouya...is it just a coincidence that he has a detention and I'm supposed to look after him...? I'm...happy.../_ When Hibari heard those words he turned so he could leave quickly, he didn't want to get embarrassed... but at the moment he turned around, the door opened and Dino got out. **"Kyouya? Is that you? I can't see you with all this stuff..." "Let me..help-you..."** Hibari almost spelled, so he blushed. **"Thanks!"** Dino put out a big smile to his face again** "Hm, you know Kyouya you're cute when you're blushing"** Hibari looked at him with his death glare and Dino looked away immediately.  
They got into the classroom and Hibari put the books that Dino wanted to carry on the desk. Dino started chucking his hair again** "Thank you, Kyouya"** he said in a low voice. Hibari closed his eyes, glad that no one was there at the moment to see him like that. He really liked those warm hands on his head. Dino stared at him, noticed his closed eyes and he couldn't take it. He grabbed Hibari and he kissed him. Hibari was trying to stop him but Dino didn't let him go. When Hibari pushed Dino away he was like he was about to cry. Dino looked at him surprised.  
**"Wh-why...why did you do that? Why? What do you gain from this? What do you think I am? A toy? What?"** Hibari was hardly holding in his tears.  
**"H-huh? What are you talking about? I seriously..."** Dino looked at him. Why was Kyouya like that? What happened? Why did he think something like that...? **"Stop acting like that! I heard you...I heard you when you were talking to the phone! About the date after here! I didn't really care but now you...you..."** Hibari turned his back to Dino. He didn't want that person to see him crying. He didn't want him to believe..to believe that he's soft...or anything else... _/Why? Why am I crying? I could just hit him and get out of here yet I.../_ Dino sighed and hugged Hibari from behind. Hibari froze and he started crying more, but quietly.  
**"So that's what it's about. Well, the person I was talking to was Romario, he is from my fam- umm, he is a close friend. I was just teasing him when I said "date", I meant "appointment" by this. You see, we have to talk about business and this kind of things..."** Hibari tried to get away.  
**"I-I put it wrong. You're my teacher anyway, why do you think I will fall for something like that?"** Hibari's voice was shaking, he didn't want to believe this.  
**"But, I...I love you, Kyouya"** Hibari froze. He stopped trying get away and the tears stopped dropping. Only for a moment.  
**"S-stop s-saying things like that so easily! Besides, you, you are 21 and I'm 15...not to mention that we are both men!"** his voice was obviously shaking _/What's wrong with me? Why...did I...really consider that he was saying the truth? He's just...messing..around.../_ Hibari managed to push Dino and he ran to the door, but Dino stopped him, grabbed him and kissed him. _/My tongue...it's.../_ **"Nn"** Hibari tried to push Dino away but Dino continued kissing him. He pushed him against the wall and started taking off his skirt. Hibari goggled and tried to push Dino away harder.  
**"S-stop! What are you doing? N-no!"** Dino stopped for a moment. The only thing that he could hear was Hibari's pant. He took a bitter smile.  
**"Kyouya, I'm very sorry. I am at my limit. I can't hold back anymore..."** Dino took off Hibari's skirt and started kissing him all over his body. Hibari, unable  
to stop Dino, let his tears out. The blonde's tongue was rubbing on Hibari's, and the teenager was feeling strange. He wanted to stop him but he didn't want Dino to give up. He...liked it? The Italian stopped for a second and then he got his hand inside the black haired 's pants and touched his member. Hibari moaned loud, he just couldn't take it. **"S-stop it..Dino stop..ugh! Ah..nn"** The "bronco" couldn't stop though.** "No, I'm going to...stop! S-stop! Ahh..oh! **Dino looked at Hibari, the way he had closed his eyes tightly, unable to do something. He thought he was...suffering. He stopped and sat on a chair.  
**"Ahh, I guess I got a little ahead of myself...I'm sorry Kyouya. Your detention is over anyway so..."** Dino got out with his hands hiding his face like he couldn't look Hibari at his eyes. He left the classroom and along with the classroom he left Hibari, with tears dropping from his eyes and furling.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

When he woke up he stared at the wall for a while. Then he got up and hurried to put his clothes on. The time was still 6:00 but he always was at school before anyone else. When he arrived at school, Kusakabe was already there.** "Kyo-san!" "Kusakabe...what are you doing here an hour like this?" "Umm, well, I found out some things about that Cavallone..."** _/Great, just the worst person at just the worst moment...is he an idiot?/_ **"Kusakabe, tell me something...Do you wish to be bitten to death?"** Hibari asked seriously. **"Er, no you told me to-" "Do whatever you want, no tell me what you found out" 'Yeah, I know but...don't you want to know what kind of person transferred in Namimori?"** And he got him.** "Fine, go on" "He...is a boss of a mafia family...and...-"** Hibari forced himself to laugh **"You couldn't be more ridiculous! Now excuse me, I have to do some stuff..."**  
He got inside the building, trying not to think about last day's things, or Tetsu's words... _/Mafia boss? That...that bronco? No way!/_ after a couple of hours he heard a loud **"I'll try to the extreme!"** _/Oh, that Sasawada again...he is crowding as always.../_** "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll bite him to death"** Hibari said and took his weapons out, ready to attack. He got outside and pushed him down to the ground saying **"What do you think you're doing? Namimori is really quite in mornings, I won't allow you to destroy it"** _{Oh no, it's Disciplinary Committee's guys again...let's break it..}_ some whispers like that sounded, Hibari ignored them completely though. He started chase Ryohei around 'till Sasawada got tired and stopped **"Fine, I apologize to the extreme...please let me go now, I have to do something important..." "Tch. Go, but next time I'll bite you to death"**. After Ryohei left, Hibari continued his shift _/I wasn't myself yesterday.../_ he thought _/Maybe I was surprised about the new teacher...? No, it was because.../_ he didn't want to think. No, it wasn't because of Dino...  
At the break, Hibari went up to the rooftop and lied down. **"I'm sorry that I disturb you, but I want to ask you...something"** It was Kusakabe's voice **"Why did you come? Do you wish to be bitten to death?" "Umm, no, it's just that...I noticed you weren't yourself yesterday so I thought...I don't want to interfere in your personal stuff, but I'd like to help you, if you need something or-" "You don't want to interfere but you do. I won't gain anything if I tell you. I won't loose anything too, though..."** Hibari thought for a while, and he was really enjoying Tetsuya's impatience.** "Well, my...my brother gave me a visit yesterday..." "Your brother? Why did he come all the way from Australia?" "He just wanted...he just wanted to tease me-he failed of course. Still, whenever he comes back, he bring back painful memories..."**

When the bell rang, he remembered he had gymnastic. He went to the gym and he saw Dino. He looked down for a sec, then asked** "We have gymnastic with you today?" 'Umm, hah, yeah you do"** Dino answered and a big, cheerful smile appeared on his face again _/...like always.../_ Hibari thought.  
**"Well, let's start with some exercise... Ryohei, I heard you play box...wait a minute, you'll do different exercises. The rest of you, I'll show you one by one, don't worry"** Hibari was the last one. **"The whip again?" "Yes, it's my weapon..."** they acted like nothing had happened. **"Now then, are you ready?" "Sure"** Hibari answered** "I'll bite you to death"**.  
_/He is strong for a bronco/_ Hibari thought as he was fighting. They were both strong, and the battle was epic, so everyone stopped doing the exercises Dino showed them and watching like it was an adventure movie. After 10 minutes the students understood that this, was going to last longer than expected.  
**"Wow. I'm impressed"** the black haired said, with a sarcastic smile.** "Oh, really? I have to say the same too. You're pretty strong for a little brat"** Dino answered with the same smile as Hibari's._ /What? **Little?**...**brat**? He needs to be bitten to death/_ Hibari started running right onto Dino, but he felt a twitch on his left hand, and he saw Dino's whip. Dino hauled the whip, and as it was passing behind ground's bars, he pulled Hibari with it and he clanged him against the wall. Hibari was pretty angry that he didn't notice the Italian's whip around of his hand. Dino came close to him and held his entrapped hand.** "Giving up yet?"** he said with a smile. **"I was about to ask you the same thing, _herbivore_"** Hibari said and with his free hand he gripped Dino's neck and pushed him against the wall. The blonde couldn't help but relax his hands, so the whip fell. Hibari took out the handcuffs he was carrying and tied Dino with the bar. **"You're maybe not weak, but you're not strong either"** he said, and left. **"Umm, Kyouya? Kyouya? Are you forgetting something? Umm, I don't want to keep you going but the handcuffs? The keys? Kyouya?"** but the teenager had already left.

As Hibari was walking around the school, he saw someone clinging at the bars. **"Whoever you want go away, because if you break anything I'll bite you to dea-" "...Death? Hm, you never change"** Hibari now looked at him clearer; It was Sora. **"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left and I was incredibly happy" "Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya, this isn't a way to talk to your older bro!"** answered the red haired boy. **"You are not my brother, and stop calling me Kyouya, I never allowed you to" "Come on, we still have the same mother. And I don't need your permission to call you, however I want" "_Really_? Well then, I guess I don't have a choice, since you disconcert Namimori and its residents. I'll bite you to death"** They were ready to start fighting but Dino got between them.** "Hey, I can't allow you to fight in the school!" "Stay out of this, you meddler sensei"** Dino looked at Hibari, he took his hand and he pulled him until his office.  
He pushed him in and he closed the door. **"What do you think you're doing?" "Is he your brother?" "What?"** _/How does this herbivore know...?/_ **"I didn't mean to do it, but I accidentally eavesdropped, when you were talking with Tetsuya..."** _/Not that I stopped when I heard you.../ _**"What if he is? It's none of your damn business anyway!" "Isn't it?"** Dino approached Hibari and stroked his cheek **"What are you doing bronco?"** he pushed Dino's hand away, but Dino held him. **"I will not let you. Not this time"** and he pulled Hibari on him. **"S-stop it you pervert!"** but Dino just continued forcing him. The blonde pushed the Japanese on the desk and then he got on him **"No! Stop it!"** he couldn't get away though. The Cavallone took off Hibari's skirt and started kissing him all over his body, and leaving him some hickeys. **"Nah-ahh!" "You're trebling"** Dino told him, with a really calm voice. He took off his own skirt and whispered _**"This may hurt a little, but I promise you, you are gonna like it eventually"**_ Hibari blushed, he had never heard that sort of voice again...and then, he felt something hot in his "area". **"AAAH!"** it hurt so much, the teenager couldn't hold his voice in. **"S-stop it! Aww!"** Dino didn't say a word, there wasn't a point in it anyway. **"Ahh...n-no...s-stop it...Oh!"** When the boy tried to push Dino, the Italian took out the handcuffs that Hibari used before and he tied him with the chair.** "S-stop it! No, it hurts! Ow!" "Kyouya..."** Dino started creating a new hickey at his neck **"...are you ready?" "F-for what? Ahh!" "I'm going all the way in now" "No, sto-"** Hibari tried to hold it, but in the end he cried loud **"Nn!"** Hibari felt something liquid inside him** "N-no I will...aahh!"** Dino understood. He gripped Hibari's member and the boy tried to push him** "What are you doing? S-stop it! Haa!"** Dino just looked at him with a persistent face, and continued what he was doing. **"N-no..AHH!"** After Hibari came, he fainted. _/Mm, he passed out. I understand, it was his first time anyway...I better take him at my house. Besides, I don't know where he lives.../_ he raised Hibari's pants and wore him his skirt. After he got himself ready too, he lifted up at his hands the fainted Hibari and took him at his house, where he put him in his bedroom.


End file.
